Beast Boy Wants Milk
by scififanfreak222
Summary: The Titans are out of milk and Beast Boy wants some. Does Raven love him enough to buy him milk? THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL! One-shot. R&R!


Inspired by chapter 3 of Skulduggery Pleasant: The Faceless Ones (LOVE THAT BOOK!!!). I felt like writing something random today because Skulduggery Pleasant puts me in a random mood. Anyways, here's the story: The Titans are grown up. Robin and Starfire are married, Cyborg is dating Sarasim (yes, I did bring her back to life. Because I prefer Sarasim to Bumble Bee and Sarah Simms from the comics.) and Beast is dating Raven. So here's the story; One morning, Beast Boy goes down to the kitchen to make a cup of tea for Raven ... and makes a shocking discovery.

* * *

**Beast Boy Wants Milk:**

* * *

_Titans Tower ..._

Beast Boy yawned as he walked through the sliding doors of the common room. It had been almost two years since Robin and Starfire had moved out, and now it was just him, Cyborg, Sarasim and Raven. For once in his life, Beast Boy decided to do something nice for Raven.

He'd make her a cup of tea. She'd love that.

Beast Boy got out the cups and teabags from the cupboard and retrieved the spoon from the drawer. He switched the kettle on and waited for it to boil. When the kettle was boiled, Beast Boy popped the teabag into the cup and poured the hot water in. He then mixed with the spoon and lifted the teabag out. Because Raven didn't like sugar, all he needed now was the milk.

Beast Boy made his way over to the fridge and opened it, swearing at loud at what he saw.

There was basically NOTHING in the fridge, besides some moulded pizza, a half-eaten tofu dog and a box of cereal (A/N: Cereal in the fridge? This is what happens when you let four teenagers lives together.) There was no milk.

"Hey, BB," Cyborg yawned as he sat on the couch. "Anything for breakfast?"

"We're out of milk," Beast Boy said, ignoring his friend's question.

"Damn those lazy cows," Cyborg murmured. "Oh well. It's not my fault. It's not my job to go grocery shopping."

Beast Boy was about to point out that it _was_ his job to go grocery shopping, but decided not to bother.

"Anyways," Cyborg said. "I'm going back up to my room. Sarasim will be waiting for me."

Cyborg winked at Beast Boy and Beast Boy shuddered, trying not to imagine exactly HOW Cyborg and Sarasim did what they did.

Cyborg passed Raven on his way out of the common room, who was wearing a worried expression on her pretty pale face.

"Beast Boy, I need your help."

"We have no milk."

"Damn those lazy cows."

"Anyways," Beast Boy said, leaning over to kiss her 'good morning'. "What's wrong?"

"Robin called me yesterday," Raven sighed. "It's two days until he and Star's anniversary and he still hasn't gotten her a present. He asked me for advice."

"I honestly think she'd appreciate some milk."

Raven looked at him. "The milkman always seems to bring her milk," she said dryly, a smile spreading on her lips. "How could Robin compete with that? The guy drives a milk truck, for God's sake. A _milk truck_. So, no. I think he'd need to get her something else." She looked at him. "If we were married, what would you do for our anniversary?"

Beast Boy hesitated.

"I'd probably bring you to my favourite arcade, ignore you while I play my game, then kiss you and take you out for pizza after a large crowd assembles and I've beaten the high-score."

"Really?" Raven asked, glaring at him.

"Relax!" Beast Boy laughed. "I was joking! What did Robin get Star last year?"

Raven hesitated. "He said he got her a ... certain type of clothing ... but that it didn't really work out becuase he got her the wrong size. She slapped him and acted depressed for the next week."

"Oh," Beast Boy said. "Well, what about a week away? Paris, or Tokyo maybe? That's what I'd do."

"Really?" Raven asked.

"Oh yeah," Beast Boy smiled. "I'd take you to the arcade first, then after we go for pizza, I'd say 'guess who's going to paris next week?' and you'd say 'who?' and I'd say 'We are!' and then you'd kiss me and we'd go home and make out."

Raven smiled. "Would you really do that?"

"Yeah," Beast Boy grinned. "I'd have you thinking I didn't care at first, and then BAM! sensitive and romantic guy!"

Raven leaned over and kissed him gently on the lips. "Thank you," she said.

"I love you, Raven."

"I love you too."

"Raven?"

"Yes?"

"You know how you love me?"

"Yes?"

"Will you go out and buy me some milk?"

"No."

"But I love you."

Raven smiled. "And I love you. But I don't love you enough to get you milk. Have some toast instead."

And with that, she leaned over, kissed him on the cheek, then turned on heel and walked out of the common room.

Beast Boy sighed in exasparation and went to put on some toast, but he realised they were out of bread too.

He turned to the common room doors and started to walk out.

"Raven?"

**THE END :)**


End file.
